In the fabrication of integrated circuit (IC) devices (also referred to as semiconductor devices), many processes, steps, and techniques may be applied to form components and materials into the desired products. For example, in the fabrication of extremely thin silicon-on-insulator (ETSOI) devices, back-gate biases may be desired to tune device characteristics, manage power consumption, etc. Fabrication of these devices typically includes application of back-gate biases across a buried oxide (BOX) layer. However, in order to make the application of this back-gate bias across thick BOX layers effective, a large back bias voltage is required. Typically, the large back bias voltage is not practical with modern low operating voltage chips. As a result, this application limitation may require the use of ultra-thin body BOX (UTBB) technologies during fabrication. The requiring of the UTBB technologies during fabrication may increase cost, as well as increase design and process complexity.